the_thunder_catsfandomcom-20200215-history
The True Meaning of Love
The True Meaning of Love is the final book in the first season of Catatouille101's popular series The Thunder Cats. The cats on the cover are Dakota and Cream. Blurb When Candace confirms that Cream is pregnant, Dakota and Cream are overjoyed that they're going to be parents. But Cream starts having problems with her pregnancy, like bleeding and puking. Now, Dakota realizes that having a kitten may be more trouble than it's worth. Synopsis Dakota and Cream are seen lying beside the river grooming each other on a beautiful day. Dakota says to her that they've been together for almost a year now, and if she thought it was time. It is assumed he is asking her if she thinks it was time they had kittens. Cream agrees. Time skips ahead a week later, when Dakota, Cream, and Candace are in the healing den. Candace rests a paw on Cream's belly announces to her that she is indeed pregnant. Dakota and Cream are overjoyed that they will soon be parents. Candace advises Cream to take it easy and rest, but exersise as well, and if she feels any pain to come to her. Dakota asks if it is a male or female, and Candace replies that she isn't sure. She also mentions that there will only be one kitten, which disappoints Cream for a moment. Then Cream tells Dakota as they leave that she is okay with it only being one kitten. Cream asks Dakota if he wants it to be a male or female, and Dakota says he would like to have a daughter. After telling everyone the good news, Dakota and Cream talk about naming their kitten. Cream says if it is a female, she would like to name her Iris. Dakota, however, doesn't like the name, claiming that he thinks irises are ugly. After begging him for a while, Cream finally gives up. Dakota changes the subject and asks about male names. Cream says she had only been thinking of female names because she wants it to be a female. This is because Dakota had recently said he wanted a daughter. This touches Dakota warmly and they purr and nuzzle each other. Soon Cream's health starts turning around when Dakota finds her vomiting in her den one morning. He helps her to Candace's den. She says that Cream is experiencing "morning sickness". Candace gives her chervil and says she needs to stay at her den overnight so she can keep an eye on her. Dakota leaves and finds Jet and Orla outside Candace's den. Dakota tells them about the morning sickness, and after Jet looks very concered, Dakota ponders if he is still in love with her. When Cream is feeling better, she and Dakota leave Candace's den, and Dakota tells her to rest all the time. They promise to meet at Glittering Lake to see the crescent moon that night. That night, they lay there together. Cream observes that the moon had been "cut into that shape and then put back together again", resulting in Dakota laughing at her. He tells her that it wasn't cut, and it was because the Earth casts a shadow on the moon. Soon Cream starts to get a pain, and says that it's nothing. But then she cries out in pain and her head falls down. Dakota rushes back to the neighborhood and fetches Candace. On his way, he runs into Bright, who is observing the moon. He tells her to go to Glittering Lake and look after Cream while he gets Candace. Bright, seeming confused, goes to Glittering Lake. Dakota gets Candace and they run back to Glittering Lake, where Cream was still in pain. Dakota tries to get Candace to help Cream, but since she's deaf, she can't read his lips because it's so dark. Dakota gets under the light of the moon and says begs Candace to help. Candace tells Dakota and Bright to make a fire so she can see what she's doing. Cream is bleeding heavily, and Candace uses cobweb to clean it up. When it's all over, Candace announces that Cream is alright, and she's still pregnant. Dakota wakes up lying next to Cream in Candace's den. He asks Candace if there's any way to soothe the pain when Cream is giving birth, but Candace declines and says she needs to know when Cream feels pain. The next day, Dakota is hunting, only to be interuppted by Orla. Orla says that Cream is giving birth, leading to a very panicked Dakota. They rush back to the neighborhood and he runs into Candace's den, where Cream is crying out in pain. Candace instructs Cream to push when she says to, and then tells Dakota to go outside. Dakota protests, and Candace snaps at him that he'll be able to help her by getting out of her den. Dakota runs out of her den and shuts his eyes, unable to watch anymore. Candace comes out of her den and tells Dakota that the kitten is out. Dakota is overjoyed, and Candace says that Cream wants to see him. Dakota, unaware of what is going to happen yet, happily trots into Candace's den. Dakota purrs to Cream that their new daughter is beautiful, but Cream doesn't reply. Dakota crouches down beside her. Cream opens her eyes and whispers to Dakota to take care of their kitten, and that she had to leave him. Dakota is shocked, sad, and confused as he cries for her to live. They say their final goodbyes, and then the light dies from Cream's eyes and she dies. A month after Cream's death, Dakota sat alone on the Love Boulder, looking up at the crescent moon. The voice of his young daughter made him turn around. She was standing on the Love Boulder looking at him. Dakota had decided on naming her Iris like Cream had wanted. Iris asks Dakota what Cream was like, and Dakota describes her as beautiful, sweet and gentle, like her. Iris says she would have liked to meet her, but she tells Dakota that her favourite is him, and Dakota says that his favorite is her. Iris looked up at the moon repeats Cream's lunar observations. Dakota purrs and says that she would find out soon enough. References & Citations Category:Season 1